concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamchaser World Tour
The Dreamchaser World Tour was Sarah Brightman's fifth worldwide concert tour in support of her 11th studio album "Dreamchaser." The tour began on June 16, 2013 and ended on December 14, 2014. The North American leg of the tour had been planned to begin in early 2013, but all of the concert dates were rescheduled for late 2013. The tour was supposed to be Sarah's final concert tour before her trip into space (which the "Dreamchaser" album is based on), but the trip was later cancelled due to personal reasons. The 2013 North American leg of Sarah's "Dreamchaser" tour consisted of her performing 86 shows over a seven-month time span; it has been her longest tour since the Harem World Tour in 2004 and it was also her worldwide tour with more dates in Asia and South America. She also added dates in countries where she had never performed before, such as United Arab Emirates and Qatar. In April 2014, a second leg of the North American tour was announced for the summer season, but on June 18, 2014, Sarah cancelled the summer dates after sustaining an ankle injury. The remainder of the tour ultimately resumed in November 2014, coming to an end a month later. Tour Production Sarah anticipated that the tour would be simple; the usual orchestra that accompanied her on previous tours was reduced to four musicians (a guitarist, a pianist, a drummer and a keyboard). The number of dancers was also reduced from being a large number to only two dancers. The scenery of the stage consisted of a huge screen with tri-dimensional images and videos from space, light and nature. A raising platform at center of the stage was used by Sarah on several stages of the show. She was joined by Erkan Aki (a Swiss tenor) for singing "Canto della Terra" and "The Phantom of The Opera". During the show, Sarah made ten changes of clothes. The show lasted 2 hours with an interlude of twenty minutes, and the track list (plus the encore) had nineteen tracks. The tracklist of the tour consisted of her well-known songs plus new ones from the "Dreamchaser" album. As the concert was space-themed, it included various songs from her 2000 album "La Luna" which also had a theme related to space. Set Lists 2013 and early 2014 #Angel #One Day Like This #Glósóli #Hijo de la Luna #La Luna #Eperdu #It's a Beautiful Day #Ave Maria #Canto della Terra (with Erkan Aki) #Nessun Dorma Intermission #Closer #Breathe Me #Figlio Perduto #Kaze no Toorimichi #Scarborough Fair #A Song of India #The Phantom of the Opera (with Erkan Aki) #Time To Say Goodbye #Venus and Mars #Deliver Me #A Question of Honour Late 2014 (Europe second leg & Asia third leg) #Sanvean Instrumental #Gothica #Fleurs du Mal #Symphony #Who Wants to Live Forever #Sarahbande Interlude #Anytime Anywhere #Eperdu #Hijo de la Luna #La Luna #It's a Beautiful Day #Canto della Terra (with Erkan Aki) #Nessun Dorma #Closer Instrumental #Harem #Breathe Me #Figlio Perduto #Scarborough Fair #A Song of India #The Phantom of the Opera (with Erkan Aki) #Time to Say Goodbye #A Question of Honour #Dust in the Wind Notes *"Kaze no Toorimichi" was not performed during the shows in China. *"Deliver Me" was performed as the second encore at the concert taping in London for the PBS special and in the premiere concert in Guangzhou. *"Dust in the Wind" was replaced by "I Believe in Father Christmas" in late December 2014. Concert Dates Critical Reception The "Dreamchaser World Tour" received generally positive reviews from critics. The Gazette congratulated Sarah as she dealt with such a small band yet was able to maintain the "majestic mystery" of the performance. The Atlanta Music Scene also reviewed positively the simplicity of the production; "It was the simpler moments when Brightman truly sparkled." Blogcritic.org identified the lightning show as "stunning." On the review by Twincities.com, the Dreamchaser Tour was described as "enchanting, yet odd", "all the while, stunning." Times Colonist reviewer, Mike Delvin rated her show with 3.5 stars and wrote: "The show was a spectacle and the singing was anything but secondary." In contrast, Buffalo News ecognized the purity of Sarah's voice, but expected a better elaborated concert. Although many congratulated the simplicity of the performance, other reviews criticized Sarah. azcentral's Randy Cordova wrote that the show "lacked the outlandish sense of spectacle for which she is known" and compared negatively the simplicity of this tour with the elaboration of the previous. Postcity also criticized Sarah by stating: "All in all, Brightman made terrific use of her high-end stage show, all the while serving up a vocal performance that was just good enough so as not to get completely overshadowed." Personnel The performances were directed by director Anthony Van Laast (who worked in Sarah's previous "Symphony: Live in Vienna" show. The band and dancers comprise some of the world's most respected session musicians and performers. Band *Peter Murray: musical director, keys & piano *Mark Pusey: drums & percussion *Olli Cunningham: keys & synths *Gunther Laudahn: guitars, harps & glockenspiel *Dancers: Jennifer White & Gemma Payne *Guest vocalist: Erkan Aki Category:Concert tours Category:Concerts